


Cuddles

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clingy Bucky, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: You offer to cuddle with Bucky when he’s cold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

As you carried your dirty mugs to the kitchen to wash them, you saw Bucky sitting at the table. Both of his hands wrapped around a ceramic mug with hot steaming tea. The sleeves of the knitted jumper he was wearing pulled over his hands, and his shoulders slumped.

“Are you cold?” You asked, passing by him, sounding surprised.

“Me?” Bucky followed you with his eyes. “Nah, I’m the winter soldier, I never get cold. I am the cold.”

“Mhm, right.” You chuckled, washing the mugs and placed them on the drying rack. Toweling your hands, you turned to him. Leaning back against the counters, you folded your arms over your chest and smiled, raising a brow.

“Okay, yes, I am cold, you got me.” Bucky admitted, rolling his eyes.

“I could try to help you warm up if you want.” You said with a smile. Bucky stared at you with wide eyes. Never did he imagine you would offer something like that. Well, only in his dreams. It must have been written all over his face because you quickly cleared it up. “I didn’t mean it in a sexual way I meant that we could cuddle.”

“Oh yeah, yeah that’s exactly what I thought.” He cleared his throat averting his eyes to the table. Tapping the mug with fingers, he tried to clear his mind from all the inappropriate images of you and him together.

“Think about it, you know where to find me.” You said, walking by briefly touching his shoulder and went back to your room, feeling Bucky’s eyes in your back.

Sometime later that night, there was a soft knock on your door. and Bucky kind of awkwardly walked inside your room. “Hey.” He had changed into a plain shirt and plaid pajama pants that hung low on his waist. “About what you said earlier.”

You looked up from your phone, already snuggled in bed. “Cuddles?” You smiled, placing your phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

“If you haven’t changed your mind.” Your touch felt so warm, gentle, and inviting that he had to feel it again. You patted the empty space beside you, encouraging him to come to you. He walked to the bed, shifting from one leg to another. “So how are we…?”

“Come here.” You pulled back the covers for him. Bucky got in bed, tugging the blanket over his body, leaving arms on top of the blanket. Sitting up, you took his ice-cold hands and brought them up to your mouth, blowing hot breath on them, your lips barely grazing his knuckles. Maintaining eye contact, he involuntary let out a shuddering breath. “How do you want to cuddle?” You asked to know what he was comfortable with.

“Can I be the small spoon?” He asked shyly, his mind a complete mess.

“Of course, you can. Get comfortable.” He turned on his side. Slowly you wrapped your arm around him, pressing yourself against his back. “Is this good?” You whispered against his nape, raising goosebumps on his skin.

“Yes.” He said, pushing himself against you more and found your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours.

You hooked your leg over his legs. “Is that good or too much?”

“Perfect.” Bucky smiled to himself, already feeling warmer. No one had touched him so tenderly in a long time. Now, he had another reason to be in love with you. Like he needed another reason to fall for you. Someday he’s going to ask you out, but for now, this will do just fine. “Doll, can I stay with you tonight?”

“Do you snore?”

“I don’t know, no one has complained yet, not that I sleep with a lot of people. I mean, Steve hasn’t complained when we share a room.” He started rambling.

“You can stay.” You softly chuckled. “Any time you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky lets you know that he wants more than just an occasional cuddle night.

“You can stay anytime you want.”

The words echoed in Buckys ears, ever since they left your mouth. He wasn’t blind, he knew you felt the same way about him as he felt about you. He saw it in your eyes, the way you sometimes looked at him.

With time you started spending more and more time together. Snuggling together at movie nights on the couch, often falling asleep next to each other. Sometimes Bucky would carry you to your room if he hadn’t dozed off himself. If he had, then you would spend the night in the common room. There were also some times you had woken up in the middle of the night and woken him up, complaining that once again you had fallen asleep on the couch without finishing watching the movie, and no one even bothered to wake you up. In those times, Bucky would simply carry you to his room, promising to watch it if you wanted to. It became your new normal.

You provided each other with comfort when you needed it most. Every time he held you in his arms, the track of time was lost. He became addicted to you, your touch, and your warmth.

There were a lot of nights where both of you would unintentionally stay up well past midnight talking and laughing about nothing until you couldn’t breathe from laughing.

The team had just returned from a mission. You were tired and dirty same as everyone else. Steve was talking about how successful was the mission, and how everybody did a good job. But he still needed reports, preferably tomorrow. Looking up, you caught Bucky’s gaze on you from across the table. You smiled at him, and he smiled back. After debriefing, Bucky came up to you.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He seemed a tad nervous.

“Ask away.” You said as everyone was exiting the conference room.

“Cyborg, you comin’?” Sam asked, holding a soda can in his hand, stopping next to both of you.

Buckys eyes shifted from Sam to you. “You know, nevermind, it’s not that important. We can talk about it later.” Bucky said with pursed lips.

“There’s actually something I wanted to ask you.” You said, hesitating. Bucky nodded, waiting for your question. “Could you sleep with me tonight?”

Sam choked on his drink, coughing and gasping for air. Bucky hit his back, quirking a brow. “You alright there, pidge?”

“I’m fine.” He stopped coughing and looked at you, completely horrified, like you have said something shocking.

“I meant cuddles.” You explained, rolling your eyes. 

“Good, because you’re too precious and innocent for saying things like that!” Sam berated you like an overprotective parent.

“I’m not as innocent as you think.” You folded your arms over your chest. Bucky just watched with a smile.

“Barnes-” Sam threateningly pressed his fingers against Buckys chest. “-don’t you dare to ruin her.” Bucky held his arms in mock surrender. Sam narrowed his eyes. He always perceived you as his little sister and felt the need to protect you, especially when it came to dating. “Got it?” Bucky nodded in agreement, suppressing a smile. “Good, because I will be watching you.” Taking a step back, he looked between the two of you. “Both of you.” He added as he walked away, throwing back one last glance.

“Maybe I will ruin him!” You yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks, yelling back. “Don’t even start this Y/n!”

“I’ll just take a shower, and then we can cuddle.” Bucky chuckled as you started walking side by side to the living quarters. “And remind me not to ruin you.”

“Oh, shut up.” You rolled your eyes, pushing his shoulder, making Bucky laugh.

You decided to meet in your room in thirty minutes. Thinking you had a lot of time, you didn’t rush, but when you walked out of the shower, Bucky was already waiting for you in bed.

“I hope you don’t mind.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Not at all.” You walked around the bed and got underneath the covers. The scent of his body wash washed over you.

You laid facing each other, trying to remember every little detail about one another. He had shaved and looked so soft your hands itched to touch him. Bucky noticed your glued eyes to his chin, knowing what you wanted. “Go ahead, you can touch me, doll.”

You held Bucky’s cheeks between your fingers, squishing them, so his lips pouted. “You are so cute.” You said as a grin spread over your face.

“Not as cute as you.” He chuckled, scrunching his nose.

You turned on your side, and Bucky moved closer to you, sliding his arm around your waist. You pushed your butt against him a bit harder than you intended. “Sorry.” You whispered.

“Try not to wiggle too much.” You could hear a smile in his voice.

“You mean like this?” Acting as innocent as you could, you wiggled your backside against his crotch.

“Exactly, like that.” He pinned your hips in place with his vibranium arm. Fingers digging in your flesh where your shirt had ridden up, leaving a small strip of exposed skin between shirt and shorts. “There are some things I can’t control when I’m so close to you.” He bit his bottom lip, realizing he had said too much.

You turned your head to look at him. “Control what?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Bucky stared at you, holding himself up on his arm, cheeks feeling hot. No way he wants to talk about boners right now.

Your face lit up in a smile, meaning you knew exactly what he meant and most likely had noticed it before. “What was that you wanted to talk about earlier?” You asked, aimlessly tracing circles on his arm that was still firmly placed on your hips.

“We should go on a date.” He whispered, his eyes darting between your eyes and lips.

“I would like that.” Softly caressing his cheek with your knuckles, your eyes fixated on his lips. Bucky didn’t even notice that he held his breath. You slid your hand in his hair, bringing him towards you meeting in a sweet kiss. “Goodnight, Buck.” You smiled, turning on your side.

“Sweet dreams, doll.” A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Placing his head on the pillow, Bucky wondered if he will be able to sleep at all this night. The excitement reeled in his veins. But not long after hearing your breath steady, indicating that you were sleeping, he dozed off with a smile on his lips.


End file.
